


殤凜｜無題

by thefatfairy



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, 現代
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatfairy/pseuds/thefatfairy
Summary: 半夜練車的文
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 6





	殤凜｜無題

殤不患今天難得提早下班，他駕車時順手傳了封訊息給凜雪鴉告知今天自己會回去吃飯，但直到他回家依然沒收到任何回應也沒有已讀。  
  
該不會今天換他加班吧？  
他站在家門口時一邊拿出鑰匙想著這個平時都把事情推給別人做然後坐享其成的傢伙有可能會嗎。  
  
然後推開家裡的大門，意外的很安靜，但他走沒幾步就看到對方平時穿的大衣被隨便丟在沙發上時就知道他根本就在家裡。  
肯定是在搞什麼東西才會沒看到訊息吧。  
  
殤不患嘆了口氣將公事包也丟在沙發，然後筆直的往兩人的房間走去，但才走沒幾步就看到那房門自己開了，凜雪鴉從房間內走出來時他注意到對方和早上出門時看到的衣服不一樣，應該是剛剛才換上的。  
  
「你剛剛睡著了？」他鬆了鬆繫在脖間的領帶，卻只得到個點頭回個單詞當作回答。  
  
又在搞什麼葫蘆了？「幹嘛這麼安靜？」他覺得奇怪的看著對方問著，才發現凜雪鴉今天整個給人的感覺有點說不上的微妙。  
「今天...怎麼這麼早回來？」凜雪鴉詢問的時候很明顯的眼神有點恍惚飄移，像是在看著殤不患卻又故意避開，但殤不患當作這只是他剛睡醒的緣故。  
「當然是案子提早結束囉。」他展顏一笑，「想說我們也好陣子沒吃飯了，現在也還有點時間，我們出去買材料自己弄如何？」  
  
不意外的凜雪鴉答應了，他們便開車前往附近的大賣場，一邊討論著今天要煮些什麼好。  
但凜雪鴉卻意外的話少，待在副駕的他一直朝窗外看著，心不在焉的讓殤不患覺得他八成又想要做些什麼。  
但他想著待下車再問好了，但在一邊將車開往賣場的地下行車場時卻又發生讓他覺得更奇怪的事。  
  
當他行過一個隆起的警示路面時凜雪鴉突然像是被嚇到般的瞪大雙眼，「唔...！」他突然蹙眉屈身的樣子把殤不患嚇到了。  
  
「喂你怎麼啦？」他一邊問著，一邊趕緊找最近的停車位，但下班時間的關係停車場的車位並不好找，他只好把車再往下開，中間這次又經過了一串警示路面，雖不像第一次那般隆起，但車體回饋的震度似乎讓凜雪鴉非常不舒服的樣子。  
  
「啊...哈...」他垂著頭不讓殤不患看見表情，但那帶著哭腔的聲音不禁令他想些很不妙的事，殤不患在心裡一邊埋怨為什麼凜雪鴉身體不適還要跑出來，卻也同時的在心中咒罵自己為什麼剛剛沒有發現對方的異狀還把他帶出來。  
  
好不容易在一處角落找到了車位，他一停好車子便解開自己和對方的安全帶，「喂你沒事...」他抓著凜雪鴉的肩頭覺得對方的體溫有些高不自覺的就帶向他是發燒的念頭，他想伸手去確認體溫時卻只對上一張面色潮紅，眼角帶珠的臉。  
  
他在床上時也是這般表情。  
  
殤不患那一秒想拍死自己，都什麼狀況還在想這種事。  
他又晃了下腦袋把這些腥羶甩開，又問了一次凜雪鴉發生什麼事，但對方搖了搖頭卻什麼也不講。  
  
「你這樣子看起來一點也不像沒事。」他心一急就想直截衝去醫院，可是正當他手碰向鑰匙想要將車開去醫院時卻又被制止了。  
「不患......」不知為何的凜雪鴉要喚叫著他的名然後又是突然在座位上起身爬向駕駛座。  
「等...等等！你要做什...！」他一邊想著該不會這傢伙發燒終於把腦子燒壞了，一邊擔心危險的制止他的舉動，但卻看到對方靈巧的讓自身伏在置物箱上，手卻不安分的伸向殤不患的西裝褲頭，他趕緊抓住凜雪鴉的手，「你到底要幹嘛？」他這下原先的擔心轉為憤怒的看著他，「都病了不去看醫生還想這些事？」  
  
他抓著的手有些用力卻拿捏好力道不讓對方痛著，凜雪鴉只是昂首看了他一眼便撇嘴像是在賭氣的說著，「殤大俠，和您相處這麼久我現在才覺得，當年說您是神木還太謙虛了。」  
  
「啥？」殤不患更是一頭霧水的看著凜雪鴉，這裡的視線昏暗，但凜雪鴉俯身後一絲絲月光色的長髮落在他的身上讓他在意識到對方沒事後還是不禁看出了神，「所以你沒事對吧？」  
  
「所以我可以繼續了對吧？」凜雪鴉沒好氣的把問題丟回去的同時回答了他的問題，接著在殤不患的默許下他繼續著動作——他解開了褲頭的牛皮皮帶，緩慢的以單手解開了鈕扣和拉鍊，又以另隻手則隔著布料撫著他的性器，在他還沒掏出前就感受到對方因受到刺激而開始腫脹。  
他將已經有點昂首的性器從褲中撈起，伸舌便是以舌尖用一種極緩慢的速度由下至上的舔著，游刃有餘的抬眼滿意的看著殤不患還搞不清楚狀況就慢慢陷進情慾泥沼的模樣，他繞著橢圓的首部打圈去刺激，含入時感受莖身因膨脹擠壓舌腔，然後緊緊的縮了腔壁去吞吐著對方的性器，不久便上面沾著他的唾液，在停車場偶爾經過的行車閃過的光線反射著上面水光讓車內瀰漫著一股旖旎的空氣。  
好一會兒他才吐出，離開時甚至不忘最後勾勒了冠狀溝的形，此時殤不患早已完全的性慾高漲，他將身體一移動便跨坐到殤不患的身上，兩個大男人擠在駕駛座顯然有些擠，但在如此貼近之下光是感受彼此的喘息都顯得煽情，凜雪鴉對瞇起眼看向對方一對赤紅仿佛在叫他該主動了。  
  
但當殤不患退去對方的長褲時卻突然發現他居然沒有穿內褲。  
取而代之的是以手代眼的他摸到對方的穴口似乎有一條矽膠細繩。  
突然間凜雪鴉總總怪異的行徑都有了解答。  
  
「你就這麼想要啊？」恍然大悟的殤不患雙手緊緊的掐了下對方暴露在空氣中的臀肉，同時也感受到在他體內的東西震度可真是深藏不露，他居然就放著這東西還跟他出了門。  
「嗯...誰叫不患最近都在加班呢？」他悶哼了聲，滿意的垂首俯視身下已經發現真相的殤不患，看著對方因愧疚而別去他方的眼神失了笑，「往好處想，這邊可已經準備好了喲？」他略帶沙啞的嗓音在他耳邊撒下充滿誘惑的耳語，一邊像隻貓兒似的戀眷的摩挲著腮鬍。  
  
「那你可別後悔喔？」殤不患先是去勾了那條細繩緩緩的往外拉出才說出；凜雪鴉因性玩具被抽出身體而弓起腰身，從方才就勃起的性器頂著殤不患的小腹像是代替後穴的空虛，本能去摩擦去尋找快感，卻被對方調侃了句急什麼，將跳蛋完整的抽出時凜雪鴉還抖了下忍不住叫出聲，他撇見那東西上滿滿的都是潤滑劑和濁白的腸液還真如對方所說都準備好了，於是他便也毫不客氣的扳開對方的臀部就是將自己的東西全數埋入。  
  
「啊...！」凜雪鴉刻意壓低了音量卻還是忍不住叫出聲，他感受著殤不患在他體內無視著那些一進來就緊附上的腸壁，出力將他一下一下的搗開，不時還突然慢下速度的磨著前列腺將，把他折磨的比平時還要很快就崩潰，本能的想往上離遠一些卻偏偏又馬上被殤不患抓住髖部的往下壓的無法掙脫，他微吐著舌丁一邊叫著鹹濕的浪話沈浸在性事帶來崩潰後的高潮還順帶弄髒了不患的白襯衫，車內因他們兩人急促的呼吸而瀰漫著渾濁不清的霧氣，殤不患將放在髖關節的手移動到他的腰部溫柔的環住並同時親吻了懷裡的那人。  
  
他們忘情的沈浸在糾纏中，卻不小心忘了他們身處的空間而不小心誤觸到喇叭，在那聲響亮的聲音下瞬間什麼動作都停了下來，凜雪鴉因嚇著而突然緊縮吸絞害的殤不患差點要繳械，但很快的確認附近沒人後邊將椅背往後調整讓出更大的空間給彼此。  
  
「你也會怕啊？」他忍不住調侃下卻招了對方帶著不知是羞是憤的眼神瞪了眼，他咧齒笑了下卻是加快了身下的速度操幹，每下都是實實頂到了點讓凜雪鴉既是崩潰的哭喊但下身卻是貪婪無比的吸吐灼熱的莖柱，流著體液沿著下滑弄溼了皮質的坐墊，殤不患在衝刺下就在快要結束前將性器抽出的同時往對方的身上發洩，為本就以被汗水體液浸濕的衣物又添上了一筆。  
  
  
結束後凜雪鴉整個人發軟的攤在他身上，眼神慌忽的半睜半闔著，手臂卻依然摟著殤不患。  
他們等了好下恢復後才開始各自清理車上及自身的狼藉，最後他們叫了外送在家飽足一頓。  
並約好休假時再一起煮飯。  
「烤魚、義大利菜，來點濃湯如何？」  
「聽起來不錯。」  
「再來點起酥蛋糕。」  
「那還要些燒餅。」


End file.
